The invention relates to a fan, and in particular, to an axial fan without a motor.
A conventional fan is normally operated in coordination with a motor providing power to activate the fan. Pivotally connecting the fan with a shaft of the motor, the motor provides motive power to rotate the fan.
However, the structure of the conventional fan presents numerous disadvantages. The first problem is the cost and the bulk of the motor. Since the conventional fan cannot be used without a motor, the cost of the motor is unavoidable. In addition, increased bulk is necessary due to the motor requirement, even when the motor is further simplified. The second problem is that dedicated power is required for the motor. When applied in an electronic device, the motor consumes electrical energy to allow the fan to dissipate heat. The electronic device may even require multiple fans positioned in different areas of the device to dissipate heat. As a result, the power consumption of the electronic device is increased. In a century which environmental consciousness becomes an important issue, improvement in the power consumption of the conventional fans is necessary.